A computer system may include both volatile and nonvolatile storage devices. Due to their relatively faster access times, volatile memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, may be used to form the working memory for the computer system. To preserve computer system data when the system is powered off, data may be stored in non-volatile mass storage devices associated with slower access times, such as magnetic media-based or optical media-based mass storage devices. Recent developments in non-volatile memory technology are leading non-volatile memory devices to become increasingly used for both traditional “memory” and “storage” functions.